Lies and Trust
by jakeslover
Summary: (Sequel to 'Unexpected Love') Vernon has a revenge to get on Spence... what is it? Plus, some surprising twists! *PART 2 UP!* Please review!
1. Roll Call!

Hey! I'm back! This the sequel to _ Unexpected Love_, so if you hadn't read it, do it before reading _Lies and Trust_.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Before beginning the story, I would like to introduce you the characters:   
  
*Zack Greenburg - 14 years old, chestnut hair, brown eyes, he's Marie's boyfriend   
*Cam Dunleavey - 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, he's Gwen's boyfriend   
*Spencer (Spence) Sharpe - 14 years old, chestnut hair, brown eyes, he's Mandy's boyfriend   
*Vernon Manteuffel - 15 years old, brown hair, green eyes, he's Sarah's boyfriend   
*Gwen Killerby - 14 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, she's Cam's girlfriend and Mandy's twin   
*Mandy Killerby - 14 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, she's Spence's girlfriend and Gwen's twin   
*Marie Parker - 14 years old, blond hair, blue/green eyes, she's Zack's girlfriend   
*Sarah - 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, she's Vernon's girlfriend   
*The Brookes brothers, Tad and Todd - 15 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, they're Vernon's "bodyguards"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Now, you know the characters, so you can read the story! Good reading!   
  
Love,   
Marie   
  
  



	2. Prologue

Hi! This is the Prologue. I wish you'll enjoy it and I hope that this fic will be as good as _Unexpected Love_!   
  
Love,   
Marie   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vernon Manteuffel was sitting on his bed, thinking deeply. A flashback kept coming back to him.   
  
_~Flashback~_   
- Hey, Greenburg! I heard that you've been dumped! Poor you! You won't have a date for the graduation party! I'm luckier than you, I've got myself a date! Her name's Sarah…   
Vernon continued under the dark glances Cam Dunleavey, Spencer Sharpe and Gwen and Mandy Killerby shot him.   
- Oh, I forgot! She's your ex, isn't she?   
- Go away, Vernon, Spence said, his voice low.   
- Wait, Sharpe, I'm not finished here. She told me that you didn't even wanted to kiss her, is that right, Greenb…   
Spence had heard enough. He jumped on Vernon, pinning him against the lockers.   
- Retry everything you just said 'bout Zack, he said through clenched teeth.   
Gwen and Mandy backed away, surprised by Spence unexpected force, while Cam and Zack Greenburg watched in amazement.   
- Hey, back off!, the Brookes brothers exclaimed, arriving on each side of Spence.   
- You… stay… outta… this… thing, Spence said.   
- Hey, don't need to bite my head off!, Tad said.   
- Yeah!, Todd echoed.   
Without warning, they each grabbed one of Spence's arms.   
- Get off me!, Spence shouted. I've got to teach a lesson to this jerk that you call a… boy! He struggled and the brothers went flying across the hall. By the time they hit the opposite wall, Spence was already punching Vernon on the floor.   
- Spence, stop!, Mandy screamed.   
Zack and Cam jumped on them, trying to get Spence away from Vernon.   
They finally succeed. Spence struggled in Cam's arms, but Cam was too strong. Vernon stood up, wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve.   
- I'll get you, Sharpe! And sooner than you think!   
_~End of Flashback~ _   
  
- I'll get you, Sharpe!, Vernon repeated aloud. It's time for my revenge!   
He laughed evilly.   
- Master Vernon! It's time for you to go to school!, his valet called out to him.   
Vernon took his schoolbag and left his room, still thinking about his revenge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So, you guys liked it? This is just the prologue, I think the story will be longer than the first one. Anyways, don't forget to press this lil' purple button to REVIEW! C ya! - Marie   
  
  



	3. Part 1

Hey! Already the first part! Um, just wanna say I think that writing of this story will go fast, because I've got all the storylines and also because it's summer and I've got nothing else to do. And I remember you, surprising twists will be later in the story! Also, thanks for the lovely reviews for both _Unexpected Love_ and _Lies and Trust_!   
  
Love,   
Marie   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
- Hey, Zackie!   
Zack Greenburg turned around to see who had called him. He smiled as he saw Cam Dunleavey walking up to him, followed by Spencer Sharpe.   
- Hey, guys!, he said.   
- Well, that's it, huh?, Spence said. Another school years is beginning!   
- Yep!, Cam exclaimed. I can't believe that we're already in 9th grade!   
Spence looked around him.   
- Hey, has any of you seen Mandy?   
- Nope, Cam answered. And Gwen?   
Zack shook his head.   
- And I suppose nobody has seen Marie?, he asked.   
Spence and Cam shrugged. Mandy Killerby, her twin sister Gwen and their friend Marie Smith were their girlfriends. The three boys hadn't see them for a whole month. Gwen and Mandy had passed the month of August in Egypt with their mother that was archaeologist, and Marie was gone in France with her parents. They really missed them were looking forward to see the girls again.   
- I just hope Vernon won't mess around with us this year, Spence said thoughtfully.   
- You can talk, Spence, last year, you beat the crap out of him!   
Spence smiled as he remembered.   
- Yeah, I really got him that time!   
- Cam! Zack! Spence!   
The boys exchanged glances as they heard girls calling them. They smiled and turned around at the same time.   
- Mandy!, Spence exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend and kissing her.   
Cam didn't have the time to say anything, he already had Gwen's lips on his. Zack and Marie were going out for only three months and were still a bit shy around each other, but Marie jumped in Zack arms and kissed him.   
- I missed you!, the six teens said together.   
They laughed.   
- In which group are you?, Zack asked.   
- I'm in group 319, Marie said.   
- Me too!, Zack said.   
- Me three!, Mandy exclaimed.   
- Me four!, Cam laughed.   
- Me five!, Spence said cheerfully.   
Gwen just looked at her timetable (their group number was written on it).   
- Gwen? In which group are you?, Cam asked, worried at the idea that Gwen might not be in the same classes as him.   
- Well, guys, I'm afraid that…, Gwen let her voice trail off.   
- What?, Zack asked.   
- You can't get rid of me!, Gwen finished.   
- Awesome! We're all in the same group!, Marie exclaimed.   
- I just hope a certain person won't be in this group, Spence said darkly.   
- There's a list of the students of each group on the board. Let's check it out, Mandy said.   
She went to see and came back a few minutes later.   
- Bad news. Vernon Manteuffel AND the Brookes brothers are in our group.  
Spence swore. The others looked at him, open-mouthed. Spence was more of the 'Little Angel' kind. You know, the kind of people that never swear, that always do its homework, etc.   
- What did I say?, Spence asked.   
- Never mind, Marie said.   
The bell rang. They took their books and walked off to their first class of the year, English.   
- Let's see if the Verminator is still as mean as last year, Cam said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
How's the story so far? To tell me, just press this lil' purple button below and review!   
C ya!   
Marie   
  
  



	4. Part 2

Hi y'all! I had a hard time writing this part, that's why it's so short. Sorry. I'm sooooo upset! My Greg is forced to leave Dream Street, as well as Jesse, Frankie and Matt! They don't deserve that! I cried when I read the news on their official website. And Chris may go solo or stay in the band... crap! I'm don't hate him, but that's sooooo unfair!   
  
Okay, I don't think you guys want to hear all I think about it. You're here to read the story, so here's Part 2.   
  
  
Love,   
Marie   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Unfortunately for the teens, Vernon was still mean, if it wasn't more than the year before. The Brookes brothers, Vernon's 'bodyguards', seemed different, though. But nobody, even Spence, could tell what was strange about them.   
  
The morning passed slowly. They met their new teachers and there was some new people in the school. But, as every school was, it was really boring. Cam, Zack and Marie had fallen asleep during Math class, just before dinner, and the bell woke them up at the end of the period. Unfortunately once again, the teacher, Mrs. Tell, had seen them and gave them detention. At lunch, when Cam, Zack and Marie told their friends, Spence, Mandy and Gwen laughed their heads off, frustrating Zack.   
- Shut up, now! That's not funny!, he shouted, slamming his tray down on the table.   
- Okay, calm down, Zack!, Gwen said.   
- Sit down, Zackie!, Marie added.   
Zack didn't say anything, as it was Marie, and obeyed.   
- Marie, you've got to tell me your tricks, Gwen said. I wish I could tame Cam like that!   
The girls laughed.   
- Anywayz, whatcha guys doin' tonight?, Cam asked.   
- Nothing, Spence answered, but I believe you've got detention.   
- You believed right, Marie said, but who said we were going?   
She, Zack and Cam exchanged sly grins.   
- You won't!, Mandy exclaimed. You guys gonna skip detention? Man, you're gonna have a double one!   
- I know. We just don't feel to be in detention on the first school day. The second day is better, Cam laughed.   
- Guys, I don't approve, Spence said.   
- You don't approve anything, Cam protested.   
- Can we drop the subject?, Marie asked.   
- Sure, babe!, Zack said, putting an arm around her shoulders.   
- What do you think of Mrs. Tell?, Spence asked.   
Cam lied his head on the table and faked snoring.   
- Does that answers your question?, Zack replied, smiling.   
- You guys are mad, Mandy sighed.   
- And proud of it!, Zack said.   
They all laughed.   
  


@@@

  
  
**.::Later::.**   
  
Finally, the last period of the day has arrived. Literature. The teacher made them read a short text.   
- What does exactly this text means?, he asked after the reading.   
Nobody answered.   
- - Trust. When you tell secrets to someone, you've got to have trust in them. Trust…   
_Trust… Trust… Trust…_ The word echoed in Vernon's mind. _What if a certain someone trust another certain someone but that this another someone breaks this trust?…_ 'I think I've found my revenge.' Vernon laughed inwardly. 'Yeah… Play with the trust of someone. I've got my plan! Let's just find the right moment.' He took a page from his copy book and started to write. A few minutes later, he stopped and looked around him to his targets. 'Um… why not?' _Targets… Spencer Sharpe, Mandy Killerby, Cam Dunleavey, Gwen Killerby, Zack Greenburg and Marie Smith._   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Oooooh! Cliffhanger! What's Vernon's plan? Review Review Review! 3rd part coming soon!   
  
  



End file.
